What If
by The Wizard of Fire-Islinger
Summary: "She would always be my biggest what if." PJO Battle of the Labyrinth. What if Percy had been betrayed by Annabeth? What if Percy could re-visit his biggest what if? Percy gets to go back to Ogygia after he was cheated on by Annabeth. Rated T for language and ahh... suggestiveness. Percy/Calypso
1. Chapter 1

**This is my second story on this website this is (obviously) a Percy/Calypso fic.**

***I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS I ONLY OWN THIS PLOT***

_*Percy PoV*_

Hello, my name is Percy Jackson, and I am a wreck.

_Flashback_

_"Percy!" my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, ran up to me and into my arms._

_"Woah! Annabeth what's up?" I asked her, she had been acting strange lately._

_"Percy-" Annabeth started, looking at me through her lashes, she licked her lips and said, "I-I'm pregnant."_

_"W-wait, what?!" I asked, disbelief and shock on my face._

_"I'm _pregnant_." she said as if she couldn't believe it herself._

_"I know but… how? I mean, we never..." I whispered, shock still on my face._

_She shook her head, her hair splayed out behind her, "I-it's not yours," she whispered, "I was drunk then this-this guy came up to me and took me into a room, and-and we-we..." she broke down on my chest, crying her eyes out._

_"Shh… It'll be alright." I whispered, trying in vain to comfort her._

_"No it won't!" she screamed at me, pushing away from me. She showed me her left hand, her ring finger had a ring on it._

_"That night after he-he did that, he proposed to me. And-and I said yes..." she looked up at me again, "It hurts me as well, but, I need to break up with you... I-I'm sorry."_

_"I-I understand," I whispered, heartbroken, "Go..."_

_"Just GO! I _never_ want to see your face _again_!" I screamed at her, the pain of her cheating on me with another man, no matter how drunk she was, was too much for me to bear, for even _twenty_ cuts from Kronos' scythe felt less painful than the pain I was feeling now._

_Flashback End_

And that was how I found myself in the throne room of the gods on Mount Olympus.

**So, tell me what you think of this story please. Flames and criticism welcome. **

**But if you flame, don't flame too hard thanks!**

**Wizard of Fire- Out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter of What If. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T AND WON'T EVER OWN PJO.**

_*Percy PoV*_

I was in the throne room of the gods, whilst they were having a council meeting.

"WHO DARES INTERRUPT THIS COUNCIL MEETING!?" Zeus thundered. **(Pun Intended)**

"'Tis I, Perseus Jackson, Saviour of Olympus and bane of Gaea and Kronos." the room fell silent,for I had never addressed myself in this manner before.

"Percy, why have you come?" my father, Poseidon, asked.

"Father, can you locate the phantom island Ogygia?" I asked, rudely ignoring the other Olympians.

"Well, of course, but why?" he asked skeptically.

"I want you to send me there." I demanded.

"Well, what about my daughter?" Athena asked, her patience wearing thin.

"She's pregnant," I deadpanned.

"WHAT!? You dare defile my daughter then leave her in that state?! ALONE!?" Athena screamed at me.

"It's not mine, plus, she had agreed to marry someone else," when I had said this tears began to fill my eyes.

"Please," by now I was whispering hoarsely, "just-just let me see Calypso..."

"Very well, because of the great deeds that you have done for Olympus, we shall grant you this one wish." Zeus rumbled.

As the Olympians stretched their arms out, palms facing me, a bright light engulfed me and a burning whilst falling sensation filled my body as I was transported to Calypso's Island.

_*Calypso PoV*_

I heard something whistling outside, but when I got out there, I was blinded by a bright white light. When I got my vision back, to say that I was surprised would have been an understatement, because, what, no, whom I saw was, in fact, Percy Jackson, my lost love.

_*Percy PoV*_

When I came to, I found myself in a familiar cave with glittering crystal formations all over it and, despite the pain, I smiled, the gods did it! They sent me back!

"You came back," a familiarly soft voice beside me said.

"Calypso, of course I came back," I whispered with a dry throat.

"Why did you come back?" she asked, her voice cracking at the end.

"Because-," I licked my dry lips, "because, Calypso, I-I _need_ you."

"Really? Then tell me," Calypso said skeptically, she took a shuddering breath, "if you truly _need_ me so much, why-why did you leave me before?"

I tried to stand up, Calypso, because of her caring nature, helped me.

"I left because I had a duty to fulfill, Calypso,"

"Then, tell me, when are you leaving this time?" Calypso demanded suddenly.

"_Never_," I replied and embraced Calypso.

Once I uttered that one word Calypso's eyes began to water. As she sobbed into my shirt, I began to stroke her back whispering, "Calypso, it'll be alright."

"I know," was her reply as she raised her head, a smile on her face.

Then I, as if by instinct, cupped her face with one hand and smashed my lips onto her, soft, lush ones. At first she kissed me back, but then, she realized that she was kissing me back, she pulled away and slapped me across the face.

My hand immediately flew to my injured cheek, "Ow! what was that for?!" I nearly screamed at her, but also tried to keep calm.

"That was for leaving me here, _alone_. Do you _know_ how that feels, Percy? To have someone whom you love so much that you would _die_ for them, but have them _leave_ you? Do you know how it felt, to be left, alone, for _thousands_ of years?" Calypso took a shuddering breath, "Do you know how _heartbroken_ I was when you left me?" she was on kneeling on the floor, crying her eyes out, at the end of that last statement.

I knelt down and circled her shoulders with my arms and put her head on my shoulder then whispered in her ear, "Yes, Calypso, I _do_ know how it felt for a person whom I loved so much leave me, but, I _don't_ know how it felt to be left alone for so many years. But, what _else_ I know is how heartbroken you were, because, _I_ felt the same when I left your island."

She pulled away from my body and smiled forlornly though I could still see the tears that had, like monsters, reformed in her eyes.

She hugged me back, tightly, her body once again shaking from her sobs. I stroked her back, Whispering in her ear, "I love you Calypso, and that will never change."

**So, what do you think? 735 words. My second longest chapter so far.**

**Guys, I am sorry to say but I need help on the next chapter. So, if you would be so kind as to send me ideas of what you want to see next via review I would largely appreciate it. Thanks~~~~**

**As usual flames and constructive criticism welcome. Don't flame too hard though.**

**The Wizard of Fire-Out **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm here with an early update. keep in mind that it's a bit short though.**

**I would like to thank The Toast Ninja for giving me inspiration for this chapter.**

**And now, without further ado, the chapter.**

_*Percy PoV*_

It had been three months since I arrived at Calypso's island, Ogygia. Over the course of this time, the two of us had bonded much and she had even forgiven me for leaving her all those years ago. But when Hermes flashed onto Ogygia and asked to speak to Calypso and I.

"Calypso! Hermes is here to speak with us!" I called to her.

"Alright Percy, I'm coming!" she called back.

A few seconds later, Calypso appeared, striding in our direction, her white dress flapping in the breeze.

When she arrived, she inclined her head towards Hermes and said, humbly, "Lord Hermes, to what do I owe you for this visit to my island?"

"Can I not visit my favourite Titaness?" when he uttered this phrase several things happened simultaneously, some of which included, my face heating up and a feeling that can only be described as a squeezing of my heart occurred, and the face of Calypso becoming slightly pink at such praise, also, when the invisible servants heard this, the things they were carrying dropped causing a loud crash!

"Anyways, point being, I'm here to inform you that the Titans that survived the second Titan war are, once again, warring against the Olympians"

"So... how exactly does this affect us?" I asked, unsure.

Calypso promptly smacked me upside the head, "Ow! What was that for?" I whined holding my head in pain.

"It was for your thick-headedness! It's obvious that they need you back…" she trailed off sadly.

"So... Perce, you gonna come back?" Hermes asked hesitantly.

Ever so slowly, I nodded my head, which caused two things to happen. One, Hermes fist pumping the air, and two, Calypso's near falling to her knees had I not caught her. She then began to sob into my shoulder, soaking my shirt.

"Yeah, I'll go back, I have a few requirements before I do so, one, Calypso will be freed of her curse, and two, she gets to come with me." I demanded.

"I don't know... I'll have to consult Father about that..." he then disappeared in a flash of light.

Calypso looked up at me, a forlorn smile, adorned her face. She leaned up and, ever so lightly, pressed her lips to mine.

For a moment or two, I didn't respond due to the shock of her kissing me, but then I kissed back pouring all my feelings about her into that one, single, passionate kiss.

A few seconds, though it felt like an instant, later, she pulled back, her face flushed from being without air. "Percy, I-I'm sorry I-" she was cut off as I kissed her again. But this time the kiss lasted longer as we both embraced each other.

"Calypso, it's alright I will never be mad at you, ever," I softly murmured into her ear.

"Why do you want me to go back with you?" she suddenly asked , leaning against my chest.

I sighed "Calypso, when will you get it into that head of yours that I love you with every fiber of my being and _cannot_ and _will not_ go back without you?"

"I already have," she whispered, a radiant smile appearing on her face.

As I softly kissed her forehead, Hermes reappeared, his usual playfulness, gone.

"Father requires you in her throne room, _both_ of you," he said looking at Calypso then at me.

"Yes, of course, Lord Hermes," Calypso replied respectfully as she grasped my hand and squeezed it.

The three of us then disappeared in a flash of white light.

**Aaand there you are, Chapter 3.**

**As always constructive criticism is welcome, so are flames, as long as you don't flame too hard.**

**The Wizard of Fire-****_Islinger_**** out**


End file.
